The Ride
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: This is an inside look at what happened while CC took Niles to the airport in 'Maggie's Wedding' Niles/CC


The Ride

As C.C limped through the kitchen, feeling the eyes of Val and Nanny Fran on her, she quickly pushed the swinging door of the kitchen open and walking inside. She leans against the wall, a breath being inhaled by her lungs as she clenches at her shirt which has the top half buttons still half open. As she closes her eyes, she can picture exactly what he said and did on that ride to the airport …

They were sitting there quietly, his hand on her lap as she had hers on her lap.

"I wish you didn't have to go" she admitted as she quickly looked at him through sad eyes before returning them to her lap.

"I know, Miss Babcock but it's only for a week. I'll be back before you know it." He shot her his famous boyish grin before he leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. "And then we can do whatever your heart, or anything else," he winked, "Desires." C.C smiled sweetly before an idea popped into her head. As she kept her eyes looking down, she had that evil smirk on her face and it didn't go unnoticed by Niles. "What are you thinking about, Babs? I know when you're up to something."

C.C put her innocent smile back on as she looked over at him. "Oh nothing, Niles." She cooed softly as she stroked his cheek, making him shudder from the feeling of her warm hands against his skin.

"Woman, you will be the death of me." He growled.

CC smirked before she leaned forward from her seat and let her lips softly graze his. "But what a way to go." She shot him yet another smirk and Niles knew he couldn't turn back now. As he looked ahead through the one-sided glass, he saw they still had a half hour before they reached the airport.

Niles matched the smirk on CC's face before he placed one hand on the door and the other on the back of the seat, cornering his love. C.C couldn't stop smiling. Not because she knew what she was going to get, but because of who she was going to get it from. This was Niles, the butler and after all the times they had had sex, that thought never occurred to her as a problem.

She was quickly taken out of her thoughts when she felt Niles' lips crash with hers, bringing a low moan from each of them.

C.C quickly moved her hands around his neck and played with the end strands of his reddish-blond hair.

Slowly, Niles pressed his tongue against her full, red lips, begging for entrance before it was granted. Their tongues danced in perfect rhythm and they both moaned in sync. C.C then slowly moved her hands down to her jacket, though Niles was quick to move his hand from the back of the seat and stop her. "Allow me" he growled.

C.C was frozen as she looked at the man who had her entire heart. She nodded softly and let her hands fall to either the floor or the back of the seat.

With one quick pull, Niles ripped her blouse open, exposing the top of her breasts. A a deep moan escaped CC's lips as Niles started to nip at the skin of her neck. "Oh Niles, take me. Please."

"Not yet, love. I want to taste every part of you." He smirked satisfied as he watched CC nearly faint from his words. Before long Niles had pulled her jacket off and reached down, unzipping her slacks before slowly moving them down her thighs and knees, as CC kicked her heels off, before they were on the floor.

As he stared at him in just her blouse and panties, he couldn't help but get himself excited. He made quick work of his own slacks before a soft gasp escaped CC's lungs and a smirk rode over her lips. Niles was definitely excited and she could see this as he stood up from his boxers.

"Niles is that your feather duster or are you just excited to see me?" She couldn't keep serious even if she tried. She quickly reached down and picked up her heels before stepping back into them.

Niles felt a lump in his throat as he watched a woman who was usually so professional, acting so bad. "All for you, Miss Babcock." He looped his fingers inside her panties and after quickly pulling them down off her ankles and then heels, he pulled her on top of his lap, making them connect instantly.

"Oh Niles," she groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he quickly pulled her blouse open all the way before pulling it off her shoulders and then unhooking her black lacy bra before he watched the straps slowly move down her arms.

"My god, you are gorgeous," he whispered. He might have seen her plenty of times like this but he could never get over how stunning she looked in her natural skin. He quickly pushed his face between the valley of her breasts and kissed her heavily, taking in the scent of her perfume that she would spray in her cleavage every morning.

CC started to rock her hips against his hardness, begging him to drive deeper into her, which he happily did. "Oh God, Niles. Don't stop." Her breathing was heavy and she could barely balance herself on him as her entire body started to go numb from the pleasure he was giving her.

Niles could barely concentrate on anything other than the sheer pleasure she was giving him as he moved his head back and closed his eyes. "Oh god, love." He quickly pressed his lips to hers, assaulting her tongue with his own.

Soon Niles couldn't take it much longer and he moved his body so they'd fall to their backs on the seats.

_Crash_

Neither noticed at first that CC's heel had just went through the window, and neither did they care. Of course, though, Niles looked back to make sure she didn't cut herself but when he realized no skin was touched, he continued to give her all he had until they both rode out their ecstasy together, moaning each other's names and knowing there was no better bon voyage.

CC quickly came out of her thoughts, a smirk coming over her face before she continued to limp into the office.


End file.
